There is increasing evidence from a variety of sources that severe mood disorders are associated with regional reductions in brain volume, as well as reductions in the number, size and density of glia and neurons in discrete brain areas. Although the precise pathophysiology underlying these morphometric changes remains to be fully elucidated, the data suggest that severe mood disorders are associated with impairments of structural plasticity and cellular resilience. Lithium and valproate (valproic acid) are mood-stabilizers used for the treatment of mania, the adjunctive treatment of depression, and the prophylactic treatment of both mania and depression. We found that chronic treatment of rats with valproate increased levels of activated phospho-ERK44/42 in neurons of the anterior cingulate, a region in which we found valproate-induced increases in expression of an ERK pathway-regulated gene, bcl-2. Valproate time and concentration dependently increased activated phospho-ERK44/42 and phospho-RSK1 (ribosomal S6 kinase 1) levels in cultured cortical cells. These increases were attenuated by Raf and MEK (mitogen-activated protein kinase/ERK kinase) inhibitors. Although valproate affects the functions of GSK-3 (glycogen synthase kinase-3) and histone deacetylase (HDAC), its effects on the ERK pathway were not fully mimicked by selective inhibitors of GSK-3 or HDAC. Similar to neurotrophic factors, valproate enhanced ERK pathway-dependent cortical neuronal growth. Valproate also promoted neural stem cell proliferation-maturation (neurogenesis), demonstrated by bromodeoxyuridine (BrdU) incorporation and double staining of BrdU with nestin, Tuj1, or the neuronal nuclei marker NeuN (neuronal-specific nuclear protein). Chronic treatment with valproate enhanced neurogenesis in the dentate gyrus of the hippocampus. Together, these data demonstrate that valproate activates the ERK pathway and induces ERK pathway-mediated neurotrophic actions. Parallel behavioral studies have also been undertaken. Inhibiting the ERK pathway with the blood-brain barrier-penetrating mitogen-activated protein kinase (MAP kinase)/ERK kinase (MEK) kinase inhibitor SL327, but not with the nonblood-brain barrier-penetrating MEK inhibitor U0126, decreased immobility time and increased swimming time of rats in the forced-swim test. SL327, but not U0126, also increased locomotion time and distance traveled in a large open field. The behavioral changes in the open field were prevented with chronic lithium pretreatment. SL327-induced behavioral changes are qualitatively similar to the changes induced by amphetamine, a compound that induces relapse in remitted manic patients and mood elevation in normal subjects. These data suggest that the ERK pathway may mediate the antimanic effects of mood stabilizers